Why Am I Doing This Again?
by SakuraAddiction13
Summary: That stupid tomato bastard and my boss thought this was a good idea and are forcing me to answer all of your letters. So just send them in and ill consider answering them before the next century - Romano
1. Ciao

Ciao to all you bastards reading this,

My Boss and that bastart Spagna have decided I should try to learn how to _"control my temper"_ and _"reach out, and get along with people". _So yea whatever they decided it was a good idea for me to receive letters and answer them on here, maybe even help people with their problems and stuff. Not like i give a shit about any of your problems. So send your letters, questions, or whatever you idiots want and ill consider answering them.

Romano, S. Italy

P.S: STOP CALLING ME LOVI YOU TOMATO BASTARD!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: decided to jump on the bandwagon for these "Letters to..." thing. I'm doing one for Spain too, cause i want to practice my rp skills as him... but i also wanted to do one for Romano, since i want to get more into his character for an RP i started, and for my future cosplay plans as him... so bear with me.<strong>

**I know theres a few of these out there... i've only read the "Letters to Norway" and "Letters to a Scotsman" (they are so damn long), but please send in letters and bear with me. **

**ALL CHARACTERS OPEN. OC Nations, Capitals, States, etc... available.**


	2. North Carolina

Hello Mr. Romano!

I'm North Carolina, one of America's states. You don't seem too keen on writing to other people...or their problems. But that's cool, do what you will, ya know? By the way, how are you? I hope you aren't doing too bad.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

* * *

><p>Ciao,<p>

So you are one of the Hamburger bast- idiot spawns?

People are idiots, so why would i want to listen to their problems. Though you don't seem to be an idiot like your father...so far.

I'm fine just annoyed at my fratello for still being with that stupid potato bastard. Come stai?

Cordiali saluti,

Romano


	3. Spain

Lovi~

I'm so happy that you decided to try the letter idea! I just know that lots and lots of people will want to write letters to you.

But, ah~ Mi querido, maybe you could try being a little nicer to people? I'm not sure if it's a good idea to call them all "bastards" or to tell them that you don't care about their problems...O-Of course, I know that you never really MEAN any of those things, but other people...

A-Anyway, I hope you have fun with your letters. Te amo, mi Lovinito.

Besos,

Antonio (Spain)

* * *

><p>Tomato Bastard,<p>

I don't care if you're happy or not. Why would people want to write to me anyways?

W-what ever, I'll do that, when they stop being idiots. B-But I guess I'll try to not call them…. Bastard as much…

DON'T THINK IT'S BECAUESE YOU TOLD ME TO! I-I'll be nicer cause I want to!

W-what… I told you not to say things like that to me in front of others.

Romano

P.S. Can you uh… bring me some more tomatoes…

**(AN: Sorry if my Romano sucks... i'm working on improving my rp skills as him... So any suggestions help too)**


	4. Synchro

Bonjour Romano, I am Synchro.

Out of curiosity, does Spain pull your haircurl often? Because I know it has happened more than once. He really should keep his hands to himself although I'm sure other fangirls unlike myself are perfectly A-OK with his actions. It's actually earned you both lots of fans for the pairing and individually of course and contributes greatly to the Hetalia merchandise sales, which means you get more money. Are you okay with that, or does that make you angry? Upset? Also, are you even getting any money from the Hetalia merchandise sales? Oh, and speaking of MONEY...

...

*VERY EVIL GRIN*

How is your economic situation going? I heard you have the most debtin Europe. More than Greece or Spain. Is that true? I sure hope you're not feeling sick.

(OH YES I ASKED THAT AND DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!)

~Le Awesome Synchro

* * *

><p>Dear (crazy) Synchro,<p>

W-what? I-I have no idea what you are talking about. I've told him to stop pulling it, whenever he gets…. I mean, If the tomato bastard did something like that I would…. Its not any of your business you b-….

Fangirls? Of what? Pairings? What are you talking about?

My situation is not as bad as Greece, but I have been feeling under the weather…. Mio fratello è stato sentirsi male troppo, because we share a country...

Ciao,

Romano


	5. Wisconsin

Dear Mr Romano,

Hello. I'm Lea Jones, personification of Wisconsin. One of Alfreds children. And before you say- uh, WRITE about my dad being a completeidiot, I'm already aware of what the global climate is toward my father. And yes, bosses can be really, really, just - well, DICKS sometimes, can't they. My governor had my entire state in an uproar last year... Ugh. Talk about a headache. Ugh, shit I'm rambling...

Anyways, have fun bein pissed at your brothers boyfriend.

goodbye,

Lea Jones, Personifacation of Wisconsin.

* * *

><p>Ciao,<p>

At least you are aware of my feelings, so I won't have to repeat myself. So you are another one of the hamburger loving b-uhh… guy's spawn…

That's a good way to put it. Usually mio fratello has to deal with our boss more, since I deal with the mafia…but this time my boss decided to be, un cazzo.

What did he do to cause your state to go into an uproar?

That's not as much rambling as Feli usually does at least.

Ugh, don't call that potato bastard my brothers boyfriend…

Romano


	6. North Carolina II

Mr. Romano,

Um yeah...that's one way of putting it.

Oh, it can help to at least pretend to be nice. But again, do what you will. Well, I'm aware he's not the sharpest knife in the block after...some events.

Everyone seems to have a sibling issue. But it's good to know you're doing fine. I'm just peachy keen, thanks!

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao,<p>

That's what these letters are supposed to do. Help me be _nicer_ to people, and _talk to them more…_

Yea, but my brother is an idiot.

Romano


	7. Wisconsin II

Dear Mr. Romano,

I know what you were gonna say. I don't really care. Just don't call me someone's spawn. It's idiotic an irritaiting. And  
>yeah, I know you deal with the mafia alot. That is really<br>cool. Yeah. Oh, he balanced our budget,  
>and the state workers ( teachers, hospital workers, ect.) got upset because they Got their wages cut and such...<br>Not severely, by any means, but...  
>Trust me, he's your brothers boyfriend. Do you know Germany PROPOSED to him?<p>

Sincerely,

Lea Jones, Wisconsin.

* * *

><p>Mi Dispiace,<p>

Uh.. I guess i won't call you that anymore. I guess i understand if you wouldn't want to be called his spawn... and since i'm supposed to be trying to be _nice_ here...

That would cause things to into an uproar, at least things have gotten better over there?

Ugh, Non volevo ricordare. Everyone seems so keen on reminding me that, just when im starting to forget it.

Romano


	8. Spain II

[A/N response. No worries! Your Romano is fine, and I've never actually written as Spain before, so you'll have to let me know what you think.]

To mi tomate, Lovi~

Silly Lovi! They want to write letters to you porque eres muy precioso. *cooing* Ah, mi querido...So cute~

I would not dream of it. It was your idea to be nicer all along. *Winks*

Ah, but mi amor, I mean every word! You are my precious Lovinito, and I love you.

Besos,

Antonio

P.S. Claro que si! I'll be right over. B-But...will you let me cuddle with you in the living room later?

* * *

><p>Caro Tomato bastard,<p>

D-Dont call me that! lo non sono carina!

... *blushing* Sure you do... and you are Il mio idiota spagna...

Romano

P.S. Mai! ... well m-maybe

**[AN: Thanks~ and I like your Spain so far too]**

**Translations: (I only know some basic italian; sorry if something is wrong)**

**Caro- Dear  
>Lo non sono carina - I'm not cute<br>Il mio idiota spagna - My idiot spain  
>Mai - Never<br>**


	9. Portugal

Olá Pequeno.

They got you too writing letters now? Shit, that sucks.

Anyways, ain't got much to say. Just wrote this thing to waste your time anyway. Hope the economy-flu hasn't hit you too badly, got knows your brother seems energetic as ever.

Speaking of brothers, tell that idiot irmão of mine olá from me would you?

Hope you get that crate of tomatoes I sent you,

Portugal.

* * *

><p>Ciao Portugal,<p>

Sì, though... it's not as bad as i though it would be...(Tell anyone and i send my mafia after you)

Il mio Fratello, is always energetic. Luckily we haven't been hit with it to badly.

Why would i tell him that, I-Its not like i see him all the time.

Romano

P.S. Grazie for the Tomatoes****


	10. Tiffany

~Ciao Romano-chan!

1. You are the cutest tsundere ever! -fangirl moment-

2. I am a big fan of yours~

3. I have a question for you. Do you know why some people just don't appreciate tomatos like we do? I MEAN SERIOUSLY! I eat tomatos all the time and my friends think that tomatos are gross. So I flip a table on them.

Okay I have finished my rambles. Thanks for reading, it means a lot!

From one tomato lover to another,

Tiffany

* * *

><p>Ciao,<p>

Uhhh... che cosa?

People don't like tomatoes? Thats because they are bastards. Deprived bastards that don't know what they are missing. Probably some from the potato bastard or the hamburger bastard. Essi possono baciarmi il culo italiano, for all i care.

Whatever, its not like i have anything better to do.

Romano


	11. Redonda

Dear Romono,

Hi! So I was having an idea for this letter! Alright, go get Spain, and close this letter before you do! But afterwards open this letter again! ... Did you do as I asked? Good. Thanks. Now read this next sentence as loud as you can to Antonio. "I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH SPAIN!" Heh heh heh!

From,

Redonda

(Redonda is a micro nation like Sealand!)

* * *

><p>Redonda,<p>

C-Chigi! How could you get me to do something like that!

I don't love that bastard.

If I knew where you were right now i would go over there to kick your ass.

Now Antonio thinks I love him... and he won't let go of me!

Romano

P.S. Vaffanculo! If you trick me like that again, i will send my mafia after you.

**((BTW, Romano followed your instructions cause he didn't want to get in trouble with his boss. Though he is still gonna get in trouble for cursing and saying things when he's supposed to be acting "nice"**

**Vaffanculo - its like saying "Fuck off" or "Fuck you" **

**OwO Romano was pretty pissed you tricked him into telling Antonio that ;D ))**


	12. North Carolina III

Mr. Romano,

I see...I can get the logic behind that. Well, I hope the letters aren't bothering you too much. It could end up pretty bad later on.

Ha, so is mine...that is, my brother South Carolina.

I sent you a sweet potato pie with this.

Sincerely,

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

* * *

><p>Ciao di nuovo,<p>

Eh... they are not as bad as i though they would be, when my boss and spagna forced me to start them.

so im not the only one with an idiotic brother. Though at least yours doesn't hang out with a potato bastard.

Romano


	13. Czech Republic

Dobrý den Romano!

It's Czech Republic here! I'm doing this since my boss also says that I need to be 'more open' and the pure fact that I'm getting revenge on Prussia by drinking all my beer. I'm using his computer. I must say though, I'm seriously ashamed that I'm Germany and Prussia's younger sister. I swear, bastard whine over the stupidest of things while Germany yells. And usually, I have to deal with it since Slovakia tends to abandon me. Now he's the one dealing with a drunk Prussia downstairs. Ah, revenge is sweet.

Oh yeah, I also have some pretty good blackmail material. It's about Ludwig although one is probably enough to share. Since I'm related to him, I stock up on embarrassing facts about him. Here's the one that takes the cake though. Ludwig actually cries. I told Hungary about it and she seemed surprised. Well, I'm used to it.

Any who, Prussia's going to bust the door down.

Bye for now,

Dominika Jankovic

(Czech Republic)

P.S Give Luddy A LOT of alcohol. He says some pretty interesting stuff. Usually something perverted.

* * *

><p>Ciao,<p>

I don't envy you having those two as brothers. You should destroy Prussias computer. Thats better revenge.

Seriously? The Potato Bastard Cries?

I wonder if il mio fratello knew that...

Romano

P.S To get him drunk, i would have to spend time with him. Something i would never willingly do.


	14. Masschusetts

Dear Romano,

Hello! My name is May Kennedy Jones, a.k.a. Masschusetts! I'm one of America's states. I'm supposed to be interacting with more people (I have NO social life), so I figured I'd write to you!

Not that I have much to say though. But I am curious, how have you been? The only connection with the outside world that I have is through my own letters I write.

Anyway, I guess that's it for now! Hope you take the time to write back.

-May Kennedy Jones

* * *

><p>Ciao,<p>

How many of you are there again? I already have two of your sibling sending me letters too.

Eh, i've been better. That idiot spain is being annoying again, and il mio fratello is still hanging out with that potato bastard.

Romano


End file.
